Silk Route To Bliss
by flamemaster
Summary: A new enigma in the life of the BoyWhoLived . His life moulds itself fitting for the hero he must become . Some life changing discoveries and help from the ancients craves a path for him towards his destiny...a tale to live and a tale to die ...


**A SILK ROUTE TO BLISS**

Disclaimer :- I do not own harry potter . Many other characters in this plot has been the innovative creation of J.K Rowling and has been adopted from the infamous Harry Potter series.

Author Note(A/N) :- the following plot devised by me throws light on some of the loopholes made by J.K Rowling . New prospects like " The Heir Of Merlin " and "the ultimate sword" is sure to spellbound(no pun intended) you. Loaded with a lot of action packed scenes blended with humor this fanfic reveals to you some sensational aspects of magic and a whole new world. An unexpected twist in the prophecy and some mind-boggling concepts in this fanfic will recreate your vision of magic and replete your senses. Hopefully you like it and …..oh! you are quite free to criticise (me of course) .Please lend your nurturing ideas.You can reach me(technically) by or . (_R/R)_

Chapter 1 :- The Fallible Hero

_The unbearing pain _

_The rain of blood_

_Mocks at me_

_Dissolving the loved ones I got._

_I gaze into the abyss_

_Only to find my heart_

_Entangled in the mesh of memories_

_Some happy ….some sad_

_Searching for the lost souls_

_Groggy and senseless _

_I reach for you_

_Only to realize that you are not you_

_Every memory of you _

_Hits like a fresh wave of pain_

_Until I realize there's no retreat there's no gain_

_You live in harmony or in agony_

_I donot know_

_But I wish I could make your blood again to flow_

_Your bona fides seems so transparent_

_Yet your love filled eyes seems so vibrant_

_Beckoning me to gaze at them…… only if I could._

_Imbued with a sense of purpose_

_I seek for the path so called life _

_Only to realize there's only darkness…..there's no light_

_Trampling the gravels of fate_

_I tread a dicey road _

_Only to find myself dismantled by load_

_The wheels of destiny_

_Has sealed my fate_

_And lo ! There's death smirking at me_

The drizzling rain , the distant murmurs , the faint contours ,the contented moans of copulation - nothing seemed to stir the trance like state of the raven haired adolescent rocking to and fro on a crippled deckchair. Sometimes his thoughts drifted to his present state of delirium. His only constant …..his only source of paternal love was….was…. he still shuddered at the thought . His foolhardiness has left him nowhere . His arch nemesis Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had lured him to The Department of Mysteries , Ministry Of Magic where he witnessed one of the most tragic nights in his fifteen soon to be sixteen year life . One of the co-founders of the most mischievous group Hogwarts has ever educated - "The Marauders" , Sirius Black had given up his ghost while attempting to safeguard the Chosen One , Harry Potter. This infamous teenager with formal round glasses and a mop of uncontrollable black jet hair has been a spectator to many horrific sights in his life.

At the tender age of one he had faced a death curse from Voldemort. Voldemort alias 'You-Know-Who' is one of the most evil men human race has had the priviledge to meet for many centuries. His inhuman strength and sheer power has ensured a pure reign of terror in the hearts of ….umm…almost everyone. Many of his foes have faced the same verdict…….._Avada Kedavra _.Many have allied with him and they call themselves the elite group of "Death Eaters" . They live a life of peace …well….umm…..they have a different view of peace and sometimes enjoy the wrath of their master who happily delivers…._Crucio. _Harry potter sat upright from his dazed state when he witnessed the shocked face of Voldemort's latest victim.

The rising crime of Lord Voldemort has been an indictment of the wizarding and muggle world alike . While the muggles(non-magical folk) had very little clue as to how very mysteriously the technologically advanced bridges and flyovers crumple down on their own, their wizarding counterparts have a very good idea of the evil mind behind all of this .The muggle world has been a place of chaos and turmoil for the past few days . When churches are razed to the ground the priests hold the same opinion that it is the doing of the Satan. Some people had the idea that they were being invaded by aliens and quite frequently any arbitrary shaped cloud was pointed out as an U.F.O . Many believed that it was judgement day and they would meet their end pretty soon .The most profound effect has been on London as a flurry of incidents has left the citizens and authorities helpless . The british capital was the homicile of some of the best wizarding names in the world .

The wizarding world was facing similar conditions . After the fateful night at the ministry , the victims of Voldemort has been swelling in numbers and only one old wise wizard knew that salvation could only come from a teenager who was far away from and oblivious to these incidents. At this point of time Albus Dumbledore was reclining in one of his squashy chairs at The Headmaster's Office , Hogwarts . He was stroking his magnificient silvery white beard and his crease brow was furrowed as if deep in thought. Two lone tears escaped his eyes as his memories raced through the folds of time…

_Flashback…._

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….born to those who have thrice defied him ,born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal ,but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

Professor Dumbledore?' Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. 'It .. did that mean … what did that mean?'

'It meant,' said Dumbledore, that the person who has the only chance of conquering LordVoldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times.'

Harry felt as though something was closing in on him. His breathing seemed difficult again.

It means – me?'

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

The odd thing, Harry,' he said softly, is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom.'

But then … but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?'

The official record was re-labelled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child,' said Dumbledore. It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sybill was referring.'

Then – it might not be me?' said Harry

I am afraid,' said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, that there is no doubt that it is you.

But you said – Neville was born at the end of July, too – and his mum and dad ….'

You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort … Voldemort himself would _mark him as his equal. _And so he did ,Harry He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse.'

But he might have chosen wrong!' said Harry. He might have marked the wrong person!'

He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him,' said Dumbledore. And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he

had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far –something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved.'

Why did he do it, then?' said Harry, who felt numb and cold. Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then …'

That might, indeed, have been the more practical course,' said Dumbledore, except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sybill chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assurpe you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sybill Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My – our – one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building.'

So he only heard -?'

'He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have _power the Dark Lord knows not …'_

But I don't!' said Harry, in a strangled voice. I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or – or kill them -'

There is a room in the Department of Mysteries,' interrupted Dumbledore, that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death,than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the

many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight.That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you.'

End of Flashback

Yes he has revealed the contents of the prophecy to his young protégé and he knew there was no way back. His grandson(yes ! he considered harry as his own grandson) has been surprisingly calm after hearing the prophecy as if..as if…he has resigned to his fate. Harry believed that he had no chance against the evil force but the headmaster knew better . There has been always an aid for the forces of light from the ancients .A new ray of hope filtered through his eyes as he recapitulated those golden days of his life….

_Flashback_

"_The legions of light are immortal…..They would brave the folds of time and prove their mettle….the torch would pass from one to the other but the lineage for the torch bearers would never cease….one will come and one will go….the cycle goes on forever .Darkness will recede but never abate as the force of light and that of dark balances the staff of life residing on a sharp edge….the forces of light will never end"- _

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N :_ Sorry for the cliffhanger...Stay tuned to unravel the mystery behind those ancient lines .Please review


End file.
